


Blended genes

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A worrying question is what will Kon-El present as. The Flash never thought that this was something to worry about.





	Blended genes

Honestly, he was impressed that he had been brought in to do the testing. When one usually heard about these things. The flash was not the one invited. Or requested but in this case, it had been Lex Luthor himself who had requested for him to help out in the testing.

Considering that the subject was Kon-El and that Lex hated the league, superman and everybody else that got on his nerves. The flash was more than touched. He had no idea why an Omega like Lex thought he would be able to bring something to the table that Lex couldn’t he had no clue but he was not going to turn down the chance to work in the labs.

Besides, this was a serious matter. Kon-El would present soon. Both Kal and Lex had their own concerns and suspicions as to what he would present as. Honestly, since he looked so much like Kal there was a firm bet going on he would be an Alpha. But even if he turned out to be an Omega, that would not be a bad thing.

Many strong Omegas were in the league and the titans already. Flash might be an alpha but he had seen many terrifying omegas. One of them was across the room in a lab coat working quietly. Bart may have never seen or smelt him in action but Lex Luthor did not get to be the most dangerous by money alone.

There were step by step guidelines for Alphas on dealing with Lex Luthor alone. Depending on Alpha the advice was to retreat. Batman had written that. That was more than enough for Bart to be scared.

Again, considering who Lex was and what he did. He had thought he would be the last one invited. The last requested yet there he was with sleek materials lending his brain cells to one of the smartest men on the planet.

Maybe he should be terrified.

“There’s no need to be that afraid.” Luthor murmured from where he sat at the nearby table looking through the microscope. “I have faith in your abilities Flash. You won’t muck it up. Or at least you won’t much it up to the point that it becomes something I won’t be able to fix.”

“That’s reassuring.” Flash muttered before he snuck a look over to Luthor. Luthor’s lab coat did not conceal the thick band around his neck. Many Omegas wore collars but Flash had to admit that Luthor’s was certainly the best money could buy. It had him a little apprehensive. “I really didn’t expect for me to be here.” He admitted softly. “I honestly thought for this you would do it yourself and just give us the results.”

“The league would suspect tampering if I were on my own.” Lex Luthor flicked him a glance before he removed the slide and placed it carefully into a case. “Besides, of all the idiots there you’re the least irritating one. And you know your stuff.” Luthor hesitated as he picked a slide. “And you have no reason to sabotage Kon.”

“Who would even fare to try that?” Flash shook his head before he moved to Luthor’s table. “But that aside. From what we’ve seen so far.” He glanced back to the whirling machine. “We have a few more moments but what do you think he’ll be?”

“I’m hoping for a Beta.” Luthor said so calmly that Flash blinked down at him. Luthor laughed softly. “Surprised?”

“Yes.” Flash nodded.  Even Superman had his bets down for Alpha. “Not Alpha? Not Omega?” He frowned.

“Others would think the most advantageous type would be Alpha wouldn’t they.” Luthor laughed. “But not with this cocktail in his veins.” He raised his hand and shook his head. “Superman’s genes shouldn’t be taken lightly. Neither should mine.” Luthor’s eyes were distant as he stared at the machine processing Kon-El’s DNA. “I wouldn’t wish another Omega like myself. Especially not my own blood.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Flash frowned. “I know you’re strong and all but Kon-El would be protected. You could just-“ He waved at Luthor’s neck.

“Oh.” Luthor laughed softly. “You think this is for me?” He chuckled. “This collar.” Luthor dragged his hand over it. “It protects everyone else from my scent. Not from a mating bite. An alpha would be in my thrall long before he could force a mating bite on me.” Flash took a step back. “I’m surprised you weren’t informed.”

“How is that possible?” Flash whispered before he glanced back to the machines. “If Kon-El is an Omega… he would be… whatever you are?”

“No. It wouldn’t be as bad. You see.” Luthor had a smile on his face. “It would be bad but Superman’s genes would lessen it. However he wouldn’t be a normal Omega. If he turns out to be an Alpha he won’t be a normal Alpha either.” Luthor winced. “He’ll be stronger and thanks to my DNA he’ll be able to resist the many different thralls of Omegas out there.”

“And the reason you’re hoping he turns out into a Beta?” Flash wanted to step away from Luthor but his legs were frozen.

“He’ll be the closest to normal as any brat can get.” Luthor looked him over before he smiled. “The perfect balance. He won’t be too Alpha and he won’t be too Omega. He’ll have our strengths but none of our pains. You have no idea how annoying scent can be.” Luthor leaned forward before he whispered. “My collar is for the world’s protection. My scent is a weapon. I’ve lost count how many Alpha’s I’ve put down from a room away.”

“E-even Superman?” Flash felt cold.

“Kal?” Luthor paused before he smiled. “Even Superman finds it hard to fight instincts Flash but he has some defences. Of course I’ve never give Superman a full hit. I don’t think there would be a Superman if there were. Now Kon wouldn’t be that bad but he would be one of the most powerful Omegas in the world. He doesn’t need that if he’s going to be around-“ Luthor glared at Flash’s suit. “You.”

The machine chimed and Flash felt dread build in his stomach. “I’m surprised that you didn’t do anything since you feel so strongly about this.”

“It’s too late.” Luthor glanced at him before he stepped past Flash on his way for the results sheet. “All we can do know is fix whatever situation we have been given. Deal with the cards fate have dealt us.” Flash listened to the papers rustling before Luthor gave a soft hum. “Not the worst case scenario It’s as I suspected instead. Alpha. He ranks high but not higher than I feared.” Flash turned to meet Luthor’s amused gaze. “But he ranks higher than most of you. Only the league founders will keep him in line. Good luck.”


End file.
